The invention relates to a method for utilizing eggshells, particularly of chicken eggs, for medical purposes and to a compound obtained from eggshells.
Eggshells contain a number of constituents including calcium, phosphorus, magnesium and a number of trace elements in a biogenous bonding system.
The present pharmaceutical industry utilizes mostly anorganic raw materials for preparation of different medicaments. Medicaments prepared from anorganic raw materials either lack certain elements or contain these elements in conditions which do not enable their full medical utilization. At present there is no really effective medicament which could be applied for curing certain diseases, particularly osteoporosis, coxarthrosis and the like, prepared on the basis of organically-biologically transformed and synthesized minerals and of trace elements with a proteinaceous bonding.
So far eggshells have been used for curing certain diseases. Their application has been based on intuition without determination of their proper effectiveness based on objective biological knowledge.